Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2012/MarioGameChampion/Paper Mario: The Raven's Prophecy
Ahem! Today... I'm going to tell you a story about an island. Long ago, when the world was young, there were two beings. There was the plant, and there was the animal. There were two spirits. There was the good, and there was the evil. The beings knew that the good was the path to take. They had become the guardians of the world, and wanted it safe. They needed protection from evil. The world understood. It put their true spirits into small figures. The figures would stay good-unless evil got to them. And one day, the plant took a great risk. It entered the volcano. And in the volcano, where the lava was infected by pure evil... it dropped its figure into the fire. The animal went frantic. It closed the volcano... forever...? The world spoke to the animal. it said, "someday, the heroes of good will come to this island. One will leave. You must someday, unite them. And they will turn , as he must be called now, from the darkness he has entered. Keep the figure safe. This Jade Raven... is the only reason the world is not over..." IMPORTANT! Starting here is the actual game. Above is the intro. 200,000 Years Later... The Yoshis of the Forest of Illusion lived happily on Dinosaur Land. Until one day... Birdo Volcano began to erupt. The Yoshis were fine in their faraway forest... but the youngest didn't want to risk it. "I don't want to end up like the plant sage!" said the youngest. "Oh, grow up," said the eldest. "That's just a legend." "NO!" said the youngest. "IF YOU ARE NOT GOING, THEN I WILL! '''ALONE'!"'' The youngest swam away from Dinosaur Land... and came ashore... to Lavalava Island. He tried to survive... for 3 years. But he was young, and couldn't take it. After a while, he needed help. He went deep in the jungle... and found the animal being, Raphael the Raven. The raven promised to supply him with food, family, and a better life. If... He guarded something. The little Yoshi put his hand out. And the raven put in... a Jade figurine... and a cape feather as a present. The Yoshi flew back to the hut he had made... to find his old friends in the village. 50 Years Later... A man in red came onto the island. He was going... to the mysterious volcano. A turtle in brown, who seemed clumsy, came with him. The man needed assistance... and the young Yoshi, now leader of the village, gave him the figurine. And into the jungle he went. The Yoshi shivered, now aware that the forest could swallow the figurine up... and turn it evil. Meanwhile, in the volcano... the man in red found the Lava Piranha... and sent it into the lava. And in the lava... it found its figurine... now evil... and suddenly... the volcano erupted... and everything went black. Stay tuned for more story when the page is created! Thanks for reading! Category:Games by MGC Category:@ FHS 2012 Category:Paper Mario: The Raven's Prophecy Category:MGC's Pages